Renewing Hope
by OnceUponaBlueBox
Summary: Mia now faces a harsh reality after her mother passes away at the age of twelve. With no one and a feeling of lost hope, a twist of fate brings her to meet the one man she has always dreamed of meeting. Now Mia faces things she never thought she would in her own world and beyond. Can the doctor save her and give her back the hope she once lost? Or is she really a fallen angel?
1. Introduction

I sat on the bench watching people pass by, finding nothing better to do with my time. I watch as a little girl walks pass holding hands with her mother and I could not help but watch them exchange smiles and laughs. I found my eyes starting to water and decided to look elsewhere.

I guess it would be rude not to introduce myself. I'm Mia. I'm about as average as they come. I have short brown hair, almost like a guys, and brown eyes. My skin isn't perfect and I am about as pale as they come. People often tell me I look like I am a ghost for how pale I am. Do I look at other girls and envy them? Sure I do. Though, most of all, I just wish my life was different. I lost my mother in a car accident when I was twelve. It's been six years since that gruesome day. She was the only person I had in my life. I had to grow up on my own from that point on. I live with a relative now but they don't seem to give me the time of day. I learned that life is tough and we have to learn often on our own have tough it really is. 

You may wonder how I have made it this far without completely falling into depression and giving up and I can say there is simply one thing keeping me going, the doctor. I discovered a show a few years back talking about the wonderful man in the blue box who sweeps people away on unheard of adventures. This man is the one person I wish to meet. I use to wish each night that he would come for me and take me away from this place….this life and show me what I have truly been missing. Most just think I am crazy but one day my wish did come true. This is a story about how I came to meet the doctor.


	2. Chapter 1: Once Upon a Rainy Afternoon

"Mia, make sure you get everything on the list this time. I don't want to have to go to the store again do to your foolishness."

I sighed and mumbled a few not so nice words to myself as I searched my room for my other shoe and jacket. My aunt was always making me do her dirty work. I would say she wasn't the nicest person and she was hard to handle most of the time. Yet, I had to respect her because for now, she is all I have. I may be eighteen but sadly, I don't have the money to afford my own place yet and be free from this hell hole. I knew one day I would be though and that alone made me work hard.

"I got it. I will be back in a little while."

I reached for the door and heard the television blaring from the other room. I shook my head and made my way out of the house. It was cloudy and an eerie feeling seemed to be in the air. My favorite kind of day, a rainy one. I took my time walking down the street because I was in no hurry to get back in that house. Now, you are probably wondering why I wasn't driving myself to the store. I simply couldn't drive. My aunt thought I should just walk everywhere since we lived about ten minutes from the town and I could use the exercise. None the less, she drives everywhere she goes. It never quite made sense to me.

I reached the store and picked up all the items on her list, making sure I double checked. I walked out with the bag in my hand and started to head home. Thunder rolled off in the distance and I knew a storm was approaching. Just my luck. I decided to take a shortcut to hopefully avoid the rain and went down the nearest alley way.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I saw something moving. I froze for a second and looked behind me and saw nothing. I squinted and looked across the street towards the park and laid eyes on an angel statue. It looked to be weeping and I could only help and think of my mother. That is probably what I looked like the day I lost her. A fallen angel who lost her way. I continue going down the sidewalk across from the park and feel something on my back again. This time, I move faster, making sure not to look behind me. The feeling gets more and more intense and I finally decide to turn around. What I saw still haunts me.

The statue had moved! It was only a few feet away and it looked as if was peeking at me through its fingers. I drop the groceries in fear and make a run for it just to find another a few feet in front of me. I look back at the one behind me and found it closer this time. I froze debating on what to do next. Then I heard a loud whizzing noise from across the street and a blue box appeared. I could not believe my eyes. I was probably having the strangest day ever.

A man stepped out wearing clothes that looked like they belonged to an old man and had a bow tie to go along with it. He looked fairly young to be wearing something like that. He slowly approached me and I realized the angels were closing in on me because I was too distracted by the man. I gasped realizing what this seemed like.

"Mia, whatever you do, do not look away from them and do not blink. Blink and you're dead." 

"Who the hell are you?!"

He hesitated for a moment and looked at me with almost sad eyes. "I'm the doctor."

All I could do was stare in disbelief.

And from there, my story begins.


	3. Chapter 2: A Twisted Fate

All I could do was stare in disbelief.

The Doctor, the man of my dreams, was standing right in front of me. I snapped out of my disbelief when I heard someone scream and realized…it was me.

I got touched by a weeping angel.

**Doctor's POV**

I fell to the floor as the Tardis landed. She always seemed to have a mind of her own. I walked around the controls and opened the door to look at where I have landed.

"Well, looks like some sort of …" I looked ahead to find her standing there surrounded by weeping angels.

"Mia." My mind was going crazy. How could this be? This couldn't be right? How is she here? She shouldn't BE here.

Then I realized what was about to happen.

I approached cautiously. "Mia, whatever you do, do not look away from them and do not blink.

Blink and you're dead." 

"Who the hell are you?!" She looked at me with a wild fear in her eyes. I knew she didn't know who I was.

The very thought made my heart hurt because I knew what was suppose too happen and I looked at her. "I'm the doctor."

She seemed shock but too my surprise she almost seemed like she was…..happy to see me. It almost seemed like she knew who I was.

And then I heard her scream.

"Mia!"

And next thing I knew, I was standing there alone with the weeping angels.

I ran towards the Tardis and pulled at the controls.

"Our paths will meet again, Mia. I promise."

**Mia's POV**

I rubbed my head as I try to figure out where I was.

"What the hell happened…" Then I remembered. The Doctor. He was right in front of me! I took a moment to fangirl to myself before realizing I was no longer in my town.

"Well…damn." I stood up and wiped the dirt off my pants. It looked like I was still in America. At least that much was a given judging by the American flags flying all around. The houses all looked perfectly similar and kids play in the streets.

"What year is it?" I headed down the street and what I saw stopped me in my tracks.

It was my mom as a teenager. But that wasn't the strangest part. She was with another girl who looked just like me. 


	4. Chapter 3: My Other Self

I was overwhelmed by emotions and in the moment, I couldn't do anything but stare. My mom…she's alive and well and standing only a few feet in front of me. Though, seeing my look alike scared me a bit. Who was she and why does she look just like me?

I decided to do the only logical thing I could think of, approach them and get the information from them myself.

I took a deep breath and approached them, unsure of what to ask first. They seemed to give me a weird look as they saw me and they looked just as stunned and confused as I was.

"Who are you?" Of course my look alike would speak first, it seemed like something I would do.

"I'm Mia, and you are?" She just gave me a more stunned and confused look.

"Same here…" The three of us stood in an awkward, creepy silence for a while until my mom finally spoke up.

"So, there are two Mia's who look just like each other? How does that even make sense! This MUST be some kind of sick joke. There is no way!" I thought my mom would go into a full blown panic attack mode if we stood here any longer so I decided it was time to tell them what I knew and get their side of the story. For that, we needed a quiet place to talk.

"I promise I will explain what I know but first we need a quiet place to go. Do you guys know of any such place?"

They exchanged looks and signaled me to follow them towards the woods right outside the neighborhood. We walked probably a good twenty minutes in silence before they stopped and I saw why they brought me here. There in front of me was a rundown cottage that look like it was hasn't been lived in for years. It looked like someone came here and claimed it as their own place judging by the food wrappers blown around and such.

"What is this place?" My mom turned to face me with a slight grin but the fear was still showing in her eyes. "This is our top secret hideout. We often come here when we just need an escape. We also have a darker secret that fueled the creation of this place."

"And what may that be?" They must have seem the spark of curiosity in my eyes because they exchanged glances and nodded. 

My mom turned to face me again while my look alike went inside the cottage. "We both have one thing we are determined to find."

"And that being..?" I didn't see what the big deal was. This all seemed kind of crazy to me. 

"We seek a man known as the Doctor."


	5. Chapter 4: Secrets Unturned

My blood ran cold and I think she could tell I knew something because her eyes grew in size.

"You know something, don't you?"

"How do you know about the Doctor?" Her eyes seemed to light up in excitement.

"I may be asking you the same thing. Have you seen him before?"

"Once." Something didn't feel right about all this. How would they know about the Doctor? "But how do you know about the Doctor? Have YOU ever met him?"

Her smile grew bigger now, the fear fading from her eyes. "I have only once. Mia knows more than me."

This all seemed…wrong. Nothing quite made sense. I stormed into the cottage and must have startled my look alike for she jumped.

I stared her down and made sure I didn't lose eye contact. "How do you know of the Doctor?"

She stared at me confused for a moment and then it dawned on her that my mom told me something.

"Sit." She pointed to an old chair that was ripped up a good bit but still looked comfortable. I sat because I had no optional at this point. I needed to get out of here. I needed to figure out what was going on. I needed to find the Doctor. These two seemed like my best bet at the moment.

She broke my thoughts when she started to speak. "We both know something isn't quite right. There can't possibly be two of us." She frowned knowing that one of us shouldn't be here.

"Well I kind of got that. There can't be two people who are exactly alike like us. It's impossible."

She looked at me up and down and was silent for a moment. "How did you get here Mia?"

Now I was the one who was silent. I didn't really know. I thought hard for a moment and glimpses of what happened came rushing back.

"Weeping angels."

She didn't look surprised by that. Why wasn't she freaking out or asking me what that was or something?

"I should have guessed." She walked over to me and sat on a stool opposite of me. "Did the Doctor show up there at any point?"

"Yeah. He told me not to blink and he knew who I was. That's all I remember before I ended up here."

She stood up and started to pace. "The real question is, how are there two of us in the same place at the same time?" 

"I was kind of hoping you knew the answer to that question." I seemed to be getting nowhere with this. Then I remember… my mom was here too.

"Where's mom?"

"Mom? You mean Chloe?" She stopped pacing. "Actually, that's a good question?" She walked towards the door and opens it up and gasps. I ran to the door knowing something bad must have happened and there standing there holding my mom—I mean Chloe was two cybermen.

"Holy shit….are those…?" I couldn't believe my eyes. This is like one really messed up episode of Doctor Who.

My look alike slammed the door. "This is NOT good."

"Um, yeah you think?"

"They found us." I wasn't sure what she meant by that but I didn't want to know.

"Why are all these things coming after us?"

She looked at me and I could see something was terribly wrong. "Because we know about the Doctor."

"I barely know anything about him! Why are they coming after me?" 

She looked at me confused. "You know most of his darkest secrets. You know more than you realize. We are very important to him."

I had no idea what this girl was talking about. I knew nothing of the man other than what I watched on the show. I only met him once and that merely lasted a split second.

I turned to her because I couldn't take this any longer.

"Tell me everything you know NOW. What the hell is going on?"


	6. Chapter 5: A Strange Discovery

"Tell me everything you know NOW. What the hell is going on?"

"Right now might not be the…"

"Right now would be the perfect time!" I couldn't believe my own self with pissing me off. I must be pretty good at pissing people off then.

"I got attacked by weeping angels, got stuck here, met my look alike and now we are getting attacked by cybermen. How would now NOT be the right time?!"

"It's a lot harder to explain then you realize…" I had it. I wasn't going to sit around for answers I could just get myself.

I stood up and walked towards the door. "I don't know about you but I am going to go save my mom." Pain started to form in my chest. "I don't want to lose her again…" I opened the door and found the whole cottage to be surrounded this time by cybermen. A strange man stood only a few feet from me. He short black hair and glasses. He looked like he was in his early forties. He dressed like a rich man from way back in the day. Do all these people I meet dress funny?

"Well, how do you do?" He smirked and looked at me with a hunger in his eyes. For what, I had no idea.

My look alike stood behind me only causing the man's smirk to grow larger. "Oh what an interesting twist. There are two of them."

I didn't like where this was going. I didn't like where this was going at all. At the moment I only cared about one thing and one thing only.

"Where is my mom?! Where did you take her?"

He seemed clearly assumed by watching me suffer. "That teenage girl was your mother? And how may that be possible?"

"I'm from the future. I was sent back in time by weeping angels and happened to end up here. I lost her once already. I refuse to lose her again!" I approached him clearly ready to take him down. He took a step back and two cybermen grabbed both of my arms.

"LET ME GO!" I struggled against them the best I could but they had stronger grips then I realized.

The strange man started to chuckle and smirked once again. "You're from the future? Then where is the other one from? And how are you two about the same age?"

I looked at my look alike unsure how to answer his questions. She looked at me and took a step out of the house.

"Because one of us isn't human."


	7. Chapter 6: The Man in the Blue Box

I couldn't help by stare at her like she was crazy. How could one of us possibly not be human but the other is? Aren't we the same person? My brain was starting to hurt just be thinking about this.

"So, does this mean you're not human but this girl is?" He approaches my look alike and I watch closely.

"I…I don't know who isn't human. I just know that much." She looks at the ground and I could just feel her nerves radiating from where I was.

He grabs her by the chin and forces her to look into his eyes. "How is it that you don't know which is which but you know that?"

That second something strange happens. A whizzing noise is heard in the distance. A familiar and beautiful noise. "It's him…" I whisper it so no one could hear me and try to hide the smile growing on my face.

I see the blue box appear in the distance and the sound of the door opening. The man in the blue box was here. The Doctor had arrived.

**Doctor's POV**

I fall back as the Tardis landed. I have been trying to find Mia ever since she disappeared. I had to find her before anyone or anything else for that matter did. I stepped out of the Tardis to see a sight I didn't think I would see. Mia. Two of them, actually. And it looked like someone got here before I did.

"Well, it seems the Tardis finally brought me to the right place." I look over and see one Mia in the hands of the cybermen and the other talking to a strange man I didn't happen to recognize.

"Isn't this quite something…two of them in the same place." I could see now that everyone was watching me. The strange man dropped his hand and walked towards me.

"Doctor." And he seemed to know me too.

"Why, yes. That would be me."

"What has brought you here?"

"Quite the curious one we got here. Well if you most know, I am looking for a girl."

"Is it because one of these girls isn't human? Is it because one of these girls is connected to you more than you would like her to be? Is your fate in the hands of one of these girls?" 

I looked at him, trying to figure out what he knew.

"It seems you know some things already."

"But why is that, Doctor? Why is one of these girls so important to you?"

The sad truth of this all was, I wasn't quite sure. I couldn't recall what was so important about her but only that she was important.

"I don't know but I am more than ready to find out." I smirked and looked at him. "I am sure you are just as ready as I am."

He didn't seem to believe me and did not seem to like the answer I gave.

"After him!" And in that second the cybermen were all aimed at me.

**Mia's POV**

The Doctor approached and seemed surprised by his findings. I don't think this was part of his original place. 

"Well, it seems the Tardis finally brought me to the right place." The right place? Was he planning on coming to this place all along? I looked back at the other Mia to see her eyes were huge. It seems she didn't see this coming either.

"Isn't this quite something…two of them in the same place."

The strange man seemed startled by this as well as he let go of Mia number two and approached the Doctor.

"Doctor." Well I guess everyone around these parts knows who he is.

"Why, yes. That would be me." He had a smile on his face like he found all of this quite assuming. It was like being in a Doctor Who episode. This is so cool!

"What has brought you here?"

"Quite the curious one we got here. Well if you most know, I am looking for a girl."

"Is it because one of these girls isn't human? Is it because one of these girls is connected to you more than you would like her to be? Is your fate in the hands of one of these girls?"

I already know about the not human but connected to him? His fate in our hands? What was this all about. I was going completely insane.

"It seems you know some things already."

"But why is that, Doctor? Why is one of these girls so important to you?"

"I don't know but I am more than ready to find out." He smirked and looked at him. "I am sure you are just as ready as I am."

It seemed the guy didn't take that answer too kindly because his face did not scream "I'm happy!"

"After him!" The cybermen all turned to face the Doctor. I struggled knowing I was right in the middle of something really bad.

"This is completely crazy! Why is everyone so interested in us?" I looked at my look alike. "We are just two teenage girls. For all we know, you two could have the wrong people." I looked at the idiot man and then the Doctor. He locked eyes with me. "You don't even know what you are talking about! So how do you even know you have the right girl? This is completely mad and I would really appreciate it if you let me go and leave me alone!"

The Doctor looked at me like he wasn't quite expecting that from my mouth. "Mia, you may not understand any of this yet but you must trust me."

Normally I would be thrilled the Doctor was talking to me but I was extremely pissy. I just wanted to be home right now in my room watching Doctor Who. This was far too much for me. He wasn't making any sense.

"You don't even know why I am important to you! How can I trust you?!"

He said nothing and looked at me with sad eyes. I felt bad for screaming at him but I just was tired of this all. I wanted to go back to the days my mom would sit with me on the couch and we would watch Doctor Who together. She was the person who got me hooked on the show. She would always tell me one day, if I was good, he would take me on an adventure too. The next day she was gone. That was enough of an adventure for me for a while. Being left on your own to face life was a big scary adventure for my twelve year old self. I found I was crying and he was watching me.

"Mia, we can't change what has already happened. This is the present. We can make it whatever we want it to be."

I looked at him and knew he was right. I couldn't have my mom again. I could save her now so I will be able to at least have her for the twelve wonderful years I did.

I knew what we had to do.

**Hey guys! So, I hope y'all have liked my story so far. :D This is my first time writing a fanfiction so I am still kind of learning. I never write much but I wanted to try something different for a change.**

I would love your feedback. ** And please follow/fav if you like! It would mean the world to me! (That's how this site works right? O_o I don't know, haha. )**

I do update pretty often and I will try to keep up with this as often as I can. Thanks! 3 


End file.
